Today is the big day
by VD-maniac
Summary: She wanted to forget what happened betwenn her and Stefan, wanted to forget the love between them and now Damon and Elena are going to marry.  But what happens when an unexpected guest arrives?  What will happen and which love will be stronger?
1. Chapter 1

'Today is the big day', I thought as I saw myself in the mirror. I'm going to marry the man I love. At least the man I think I love.

'Of course you love him Elena!', I told myself, 'Damon would do anything for you and he will never hurt you.'

But wouldn't _he _do the same? I'm absolutely sure he would have done that. Until _that _summer I was absolutely sure that he would do that.

'Elena you can't think about him on your wedding day!', I ordered myself. But I couldn't help it. My thoughts drifted over to _him_. Stefan. My first and big love and now I'm going to marry his brother. Something is totally wrong with that.

But always, when I think about Stefan that summer comes back to my mind. He had given himself over to Klaus only to save Damon's life. He sacrificed our wonderful relationship. Then he left Mystic Falls and my life became a living hell. I missed him so fucking much; I thought I wouldn't survive it. I missed lying in his arms, I missed his embraces, I missed his kisses, and I missed his scent… I missed _him. _

As we had found Stefan in Chicago I thought Damon and I could bring him back home. Back to me. How naïve I was. The only thing we got was Stefan breaking up with me. He didn't want to be with me, he even said he doesn't love me. I thought it couldn't get worse but I was wrong. The night in the gym was one of the worst nights in my life. He was compelled by Klaus to kill Dana and her friend, he also was compelled to kill me when the clock runs down. He fought against killing me, because he loved me, I was the one who kept him from giving up. Stefan told me to run when the clock runs down, so did I but Klaus caught me. As we went to the cafeteria Stefan was there trying to stake himself. He wanted to kill himself so he wouldn't have to kill me. But then Klaus compelled him to turn his emotions off and the next thing I know is that Stefan bit me. I had hope that he would come back, that he would get his emotions back. As Lexi returned, she showed me how I could get his emotions back but I had never been able seeing Stefan getting hurt. Damon got Stefan out of the cellar and a few weeks later we tried to kill Klaus and Stefan wanted to help but in the end he was the one who saved Klaus. That was the point I lost hope for him coming back but I was so wrong. Stefan did only do that to save Damon's life because Klaus' hybrids would have killed Damon if he killed their creator. And what did I do?

I kissed Damon. Actually he kissed me but I didn't stop him. I welcomed the kiss. I told that to Stefan at the night we were at Abby's. I told him I kissed the Damon but that wasn't the point. But then I saw them. Emotions. In his eyes were pain, hurt and disappointment, just everything. He thought he had lost everything. That I don't love him anymore, that I love his brother, that he turned his emotions off just so Damon and I could come together without feeling guilty. That the only thing he has left is destroying Klaus.

'Enough Elena! You really can't think about him and then cry on your wedding day!'

Just the Caroline and Bonnie came in.

"Are you ready Elena? The people are waiting for you." Caroline said.

"Yes, I'm ready. We can go now." I answered.

"Wow, you look adorable. Damon's jaw will drop." Bonnie said.

I giggled. "Thank you Bonnie."

We all hugged and then Alaric came to lead me to the altar.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get married."

He chuckled.

"Then let's go!"

We walked into Mystic Falls' church and straight to the altar.

I saw Damon standing there in his beautiful black suit and his jaw literally dropped as he saw me in my wonderful white wedding dress. Bonnie was right, I looked adorable. But somehow I really wished the man standing there at the altar would be Stefan.

'Don't think about him! Not now!' I told myself.

Alaric gave my hand to Damon and the priest started to speak.

I looked at Damon and forced a smile. He looked at me with so much love in his eyes.

"You look beautiful" he whispered. Only I could hear it.

"Thank you" I whispered back.

He smiled and turned to the priest and then back to me.

I looked around and saw Jeremy sitting there hand in hand with Bonnie. Since when are they back together? Bonnie didn't tell me. But that's not a problem. They look so happy just like always before.

At least two of us.

The priest started to define love.

"The person you love is the one who is your best friend. Who understands you without words. Who you have the most fun with. Who respects your choices, no matter if they are stupid or good. Who always supports you in everything you do. Who you love more and more every day you spend together."

'Is this person Damon?' I asked myself. In the time before the sacrifice Stefan was the one who supported my choices. Who was okay with them. Who didn't force me to drink his blood so I can be a vampire, because I didn't want to be one.

Damon didn't support my choices. He didn't trust Elijah but Stefan did because I did. Damon didn't believe in my choices. He forced me to drink his blood so I would turn into a vampire and come back. So I wouldn't be gone. He didn't care that I didn't want to be a vampire. He acted selfish. Something Stefan never did.

Just then I heard footsteps. Someone was coming into the church. I looked around, wondering who it would be.

It got me in shock.

There at the entrance I saw _him._

Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the first chapter. This is my first fan fiction EVER so I hope you will be kind with me. :') I also am sorry if there are any grammar or language mistakes, because English is not my mother language.<strong>

**Did you like it or not? Should I continue? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. You don't know how much it would mean to me. :) I think at the first review I would scream and run through the house only because I would be so happy. :D**

**xo- A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>There at the entrance I saw <em>him.<em>

Stefan.

Everything came back. All the memories we had together all the good and bad.

'Oh my God! Why the hell is Stefan here? He does not want to crash my wedding, does he?' I thought. He can't do this to us, to me and Damon, at least not to Damon, because he is his brother. But he is Stefan. The sweet, warmhearted, gentle and caring man. He probably just wants to see his brother's wedding. Of course he is not here to crash the wedding.

'Come on, Elena. You know this is not true. He won't just sit down and watch while you marry his brother. But what if he does? He thinks I gave up hope for him coming back, getting his emotions back and probably just wants to see that I really moved on, that I don't love him anymore.'

But I do and in a way I have never stopped. I should have when he tried to kill me or when he was under Klaus' compulsion and did not want to come back. But when have I ever done something smart? It's not in my nature to do something smart.

I looked back at Damon and the next thing I heard from the priest is:

"If any man has a cause why these two people may lawfully not be joined together, let him now speak or else hereafter he will forever hold his peace."

Silence.

But I knew I had to do something.

If I don't do anything now, I will have to stay quiet forever and get peace with what I did. And I am sure as hell that I can't get peace with that.

"Stop! I… I can't! I can't do this. It doesn't feel right!" I said, tears forming in my eyes as I looked at Damon. Damon looked at me. Now everyone looked at me, a confused look on their faces and the priest stopped talking. I glanced back at Stefan who just shook his head but I nodded.

Now that I looked at Stefan everybody followed my look and they saw Stefan standing there at the entrance.

"What the hell?" I heard Damon muttering.

"Elena, look at me", Damon said right to me. I looked into his piercing blue eyes. 'Those which weren't just as warm as Stefan's.'

"Elena please. Don't do anything stupid that you will regret in the future. "

"I can't Damon. I just… can't. This all doesn't feel right. Please understand."

Now I felt the tears running down my cheeks and I didn't bother to erase them.

I loosened my hands from Damon's grip and ran. Just ran away out of this church, away from all those people.

At the entrance I didn't stop to look at him, I just continued to run. I had to be alone now to sort my feelings, to manage, that he had just appeared at my wedding.

Outside at the street I tried to catch a cab but none wanted to stop, so I decided to walk back to the hotel I stayed the night at. It didn't bother me that it would take almost an hour to the hotel. I just had to get away from this church.

Finally I was at the path where I already could see the hotel. 'Just a few more meters and your there' I thought.

Suddenly I felt a cold breeze from behind me. I looked around but no one was there.

'Wow, even on your wedding day vampires are after you. Or, hopefully, it is just Caroline who wants to talk and I can send her away.'

As I turned to walk again I saw him. He stood there right in front of me. My eyes went big and my heart picked up speed.

"God you scared me. You really have to stop doing that. Even when we were together you had done that and I have never liked that."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to scare you. You know, it's a vampire thing. With our speed we appear right in front of a human and scare them." Stefan said and smirked.

"You know it isn't funny. I'd love to see you in a human's position when he is scared because he sees someone right in front of him who had not been there before. Anyway, why did you follow me? I can take care about myself and don't someone who stalks me."

Now he looked a bit hurt.

'Wow Elena. Well done; this is your first conversation after two years or so and you talk with him like that.'

"I'm sorry, I-" he cut me off.

"First, you really think I am stalking you? Wow, then you really don't know what that means. Second, I came after you to talk to you. About what happened all that time."

"Why Stefan? Why? Why did you come back? Why did you have to come back today? Of all days, why did you have to come back today at Damon's and mine wedding? Everything was perfect when you had been gone and now you had to come back and screw everything up!" I blabbered.

It took him a few moments to speak again.

"Can we please talk somewhere else? Not here where everyone can see us." Was there a bit of hurt and disappointment in his voice?

He didn't wait for my response he just walked straight to the forest.

'Great Elena. Why do you always choose places to stay at where a forest is just in front of the door'

I knew he was sure I would follow and so did I. We didn't talk for a while and he started again when we were deep in the forest.

"Did you really mean what you just said? That everything was perfect for you when I had been gone? That I make things bad?" he asked.

"You don't make everything bad, Stefan."  
>"Elena answer to my questions." He said with much force in his voice.<p>

"No not everything was perfect when you had been gone, I just blabbered. But when you went away it was right after Klaus had been killed. I was free to do whatever I wanted with anyone I want. You were the one I wanted. And when I came to the boarding house to talk to you, you had been gone. You hadn't even said goodbye or left a letter, you had just been gone. Your room was empty; it was like you hadn't been in there for such a long time. I was so sad; I cried everyday about your leaving, about you, about everything that happened to our relationship. I drove everyone crazy; Bonnie and Caroline tried to make sleepovers with me and just talk, watch movies and eat ice-cream and I really tried. I tried to forget you and tried to have fun without you. And when I was at Bonnie's or Caroline's it was fine at the beginning. The talking, the eating, all the girls stuff, it was fine. But when we watched movies or went out I had to think about how it would be not to go out with Caroline and Bonnie but you. And then I had to cry again. You know, the first months were the hardest but then I learned to handle it, to live without you. And then Damon was there. He had always been there for me when I needed him and I told myself 'Hey why don't you just give it a shot? Try having a relationship with him. He loves you and maybe one day you can start to love him, too.' But I think I have never started. I always see in him a good friend. A really good friend maybe even my best friend, but I have never loved him the way I had loved you. I think I just tried to turn my friendship for him into love but it didn't work. Every time we were at the boarding house and making out, I had to think about you. How we made out there, how you kissed me with so much love and passion and how gentle you had always been and how ungentle Damon's kisses are. I only liked Damon's and mine dates if they weren't in Mystic Falls but another town. You and I were together at every spot in Mystic Falls so I would have always been reminded about you. That is also a reason why we moved to a town next to Mystic Falls. Damon understood me, that I can't handle to be that much in Mystic Falls, if I have memories with you at every spot. And since we moved my life became better. I had fun, met new people and when Damon asked me to marry him I said yes because he made me happy at that time. And maybe that was when I started to fall for him a little bit. I think I wanted someone who loves me, who would never hurt me on purpose who I could be happy with. That's it. But why did you come back? If you hadn't I would be happily married by now, I would have my honeymoon with Damon and then he would turn me."

"What? You want to be turned by him? When? You have never wanted to become a vampire."  
>"Stefan, don't change the subject. Why did you come back?" I said with force in my voice.<p>

"Why I came back? Think about it Elena! I can't stand the thought of you being happy with him; I never have and I never will! When Caroline called me and told me you two are going to marry I knew I had to do something to stop you. And now I am forced to spend an eternity with you two as a couple!" he yelled now, "But you don't know how that feels, because you always have someone who loves you more than anything! I loved my brother so much that I sacrificed everything to save his life, I gave up our love and how did you pay me for that? You punished me with the worst, with the sight of you two in love! I thought that you two loved me as much as I loved you but I was wrong. The only person I was the most important person to was Lexi but she is dead because Damon killed her! I left because I knew you would come together and I could not stand that!"

Tears formed in my eyes again and I yelled.

"You know this is not true! You were the most important thing to me in what feels like my whole life! You brought back the light in my eyes after my parents had died; you made me feel whole and loved. I was okay with your being and I still wanted to be together with you when Katherine wanted to kill everyone I love! I died for you at the sacrifice and I wanted to come back for you! And you think I don't know how it feels to be alone? You're wrong, I know that feeling. I felt alone after my parents died and before I met you and after you left I felt more alone than ever before! It felt like there was a hole in my chest which only you can refill. Stefan trust me when I say that I don't love your brother! That I have never loved your brother. But you were gone and Damon was there so I took him. I know it sounds like I'm not a bit better than Katherine but I thought if I am with him I can have a bit of you because you are brothers and he has something of you. But he is nothing like you Stefan."

"Elena, stop!"

"No Stefan I won't stop. When I walked to the altar I wished you would be the man standing there, waiting for me not Damon. I always wished we could have kids because you would be the perfect father in my eyes and I would always want my kids to be yours. When Damon and I kissed I wished you were the one kissing me, when we made love, I wished you were the man making love to me. When I smelled something near as your scent I looked around in hope I would see you standing at the corner waiting for me to come over. Always when I saw green eyes I had to think of yours. When I saw brown hair I had to think of yours. So please tell me that you wanted me back, too. That you also missed me, that you thought of me."

"Of course I wanted you back. When I killed Klaus all I wanted to do was coming back to you but I couldn't. I couldn't handle all the emotions, the guilt that I almost killed you. You don't know how hard it was for me to go away from Mystic Falls and to leave you behind. I went to California as far away I could but still near you. When I saw silk brown hair I thought you were there coming for me, when I heard a woman's laughter I had to compare it to yours and came to the conclusion that none was as warm and lovely as yours. When brown eyes looked into mine there wasn't as much warmth in them as in yours. I had to think about with how much love those eyes stared at me when I was with you. With how much love you spoke to me, that I was important to you."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks now and Stefan reached his thumb to catch one and brush it away.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and I waited so long for this. To look into his beautiful green eyes, where I can see his soul if I watch hard enough, where I can see all his feelings and his love for me. And now there is still so much love for me in those eyes. His love didn't get less in those two years; it got more if it was even possible to love someone as much as he loves me. But I also saw hurt in his eyes. The pain when I told him I kissed Damon und Damon and me standing there at the altar.

After a while I talked but not breaking the eye contact.

"You are still important to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the next chapter. Sorry you had to wait so lang, I just wanted to do a good job :D<strong>

**And I'm so glad you guys like my story and left a review and added it to your favourites/alerts. :)**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**xo- A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and that you keep reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p>"You are still important to me. I have never stopped thinking about you and I have never stopped loving you." I murmured not wanting to break this moment I craved for so long. My hand approached his cheek so I could caress it as we both heard a familiar voice. Stefan let go of my cheek as we turned to see Damon standing there.<p>

"Wow, really wow. My little brother together with my, underlining _my_, girlfriend in the middle of a forest having a heart to heart. Fascinating. " He literally _underlined_ the "my" as he had said it and instead of stopping and really answering Stefan's question and letting us explain things he just continued.

"How much have you heard Damon?" Stefan asked.

"That doesn't matter brother. Well actually it has always been me who unhitched my brother's girls but apparently we turned tables. And I also have evidence, you two just almost kissed. And don't tell me anything different." He said with anger boiling in his voice and his eyes darkening at the end.

Now it was Stefan's turn to answer.

"Damon, we weren't even near kissing. We were just talking nothing more, it wasn't even important." 'Seriously? We weren't almost kissing? Because to me it felt like that and it was all but not important!'

"Hm, and you really think that I believe you? Because I have eyes, Stefan, and what I saw, was different than to your explanation. And Elena, darling, why are you so quiet? Don't you want to explain why you left our wedding? " he said warmer than he talked to Stefan.

"I… I couldn't do it. It didn't feel right, Damon."

"Well, we have had that yet and now tell me the real reason." He said.

"It is the truth Damon! I couldn't marry you back then." I said my voice raising.

"Oh Elena, you can tell me if you were afraid. Because now you can see that there is not any reason to be afraid marrying me."

"What?" I asked. I was shocked how he can think I was afraid.

"I told why I couldn't, Damon!"

"But I don't believe you!"

Now Stefan stepped in.

"Damon, enough. Elena has no reason to lie! She told you why she couldn't!"

"First: You have no right to step into that because it is none of your business and second: I don't believe her because everything had been perfect and then you appeared and all of a sudden she doesn't want to marry me anymore. Now do you understand why I think she is lying?"

It was more a rhetorical question than a real one, that is why Stefan didn't answer. Instead they both turned to me again.

"Is that true, Elena?" Stefan asked a questioning look on his face.

"Well… of course not!"

"Be honest Elena!" Damon said

"I am, Damon. I am. I have no reason to lie to either of you. And seriously, why should I ruin my wedding for a man I loved two years ago for the man I love now? Damon, you are the man I am in love with now, not _him._" I gestured with my finger to Stefan but didn't want to look at him. I was too afraid of his look because now I was telling something different to Damon than I told him. But I hoped I was doing a good job at lying at Damon about this and that Damon smirked like he always does was a good sign to me.

"Fine Elena. If this is the truth, we will leave now!"

Before I could protest he was at my side, grabbed my arm and dragged me with him. As he grabbed me I winced because his grip was really tight but I knew he would never hurt me.

We passed a few meters when I looked back and saw that Stefan was gone.

"Where did Stefan go?" I asked Damon.

"Does that matter? Probably he saw, he couldn't tear us apart so he left for good. And now we are going to marry. Again."

"Okay we are marrying the second time today. No problem for you but I have to prepare myself for it. So I'm now going back to my room at the hotel to do that and you can please call Bonnie and Caroline to come over and help me."

"Okay if this is what you want. I am gonna call them and tell them to come to you as fast as they can and then I am going to compel the minister so he can marry us again."

"Thank you, Damon." I thanked.

He leaned to kiss me and I let it happen but I pulled back.

"I really need to go, Damon." With that I went back to the hotel, happy not to be scared by any vampire appearing right in front of me.

The hotel was not the biggest but to me it was more than good. It was clean, the people who worked there were nice and helpful and the rooms were also nice.

I got into my room and just a few moments later I heard a knock on my door. I went to it to open it and saw Caroline and Bonnie standing there not wearing their happiest faces.

"Hey, come in please we have stuff to do." I tried to sound as happy as possible. They didn't really need an invitation in. Before I had finished my sentence they were already in my room and no one said anything for seconds.

"So Damon called us and told us you had come back here and we should come as fast as we can and now we are here." Bonnie began calmly only to be interrupted by a furious Caroline.

"What was that what you did at the church Elena? Why did you run away from you own wedding?"

"Please let me explain I guess I just got cold feet but now I am sure I want to marry him." I explained to them.

"Oh please, Elena. We are your two best friends and know you since first grade. You didn't just get cold feet. It has something to do with Stefan's sudden appearance, didn't it?" Bonnie interrogated.

"No Stefan isn't the reason."

"Oh come on, Elena you can't fool us. Maybe Stefan or Damon but not us, not your best friends. We can see right through you and now tell us why you left!" Caroline cried.

"No, I don't tell you. And now could you please regenerate my make-up and hair because I'm going to marry again in two hours." I demanded.

"Fine, Elena. Caroline will do the make-up and I will regenerate your hair and then you will look as beautiful as before, right Caroline?" she asked looking at Caroline.

"Yeah, of course. Sit down on that chair and I will get the stuff. Back in seconds." She said and I thought she seemed a bit happier than before. Probably because she got the chance to do my make-up.  
>She left to her room and then Bonnie kneeled next to me.<p>

"Do you really not want to tell us why you left? At least me, now that Caroline gets the stuff?" she asked.

"No, Bonnie I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then we have to understand that and continue like nothing happened."

She got up as Caroline rushed back in and just shook her head. I wanted to know what that had meant but stayed quiet.

They began with their work but stayed quiet what is really strange for us because we always talk and are never quiet. So I broke the awkward silence and asked Bonnie about Jeremy.

"So I guess you and Jeremy are back together? Is that true?"

Bonnie first curled another hank of mine before she talked.

"Yeah it is true but not for long just two weeks."

"Two weeks? How comes that you two are back together and don't tell us anything?" Caroline asked truly shocked.

"I am sorry. But there has never been the right time but now you know it so calm down."

"I am happy for you two." I said and got up from my chair to embrace her.

"Whoah Elena don't do that. I almost ruined your make-up because you moved so fast." Caroline said as I let go of Bonnie.

"But Caroline you are a vampire. You should have seen that coming." I said and then we laughed. It is so good to just hang out with them and talk and laugh.

"So Elena shall I use waterproof mascara this time? In case you start crying again?" Caroline asked and at the two mascaras in her hand.

"Yeah I think that would be better. By the way have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Hmm let us think. Probably not often enough." Bonnie said.

"Well then I say it now. I love you, you are my best friends and I could always count on you and when I had problems I was always able to come to you. And for that I wanted to thank you."

"Oh 'Lena you don't have to thank us that is what friends are for." Bonnie said and I hugged them both.

"Hey don't ruin the make-up!"

"Don't ruin the hair!" They said at the same time and again we had to giggle.

"I think I changed my mind and tell you the true reason why I have left the wedding, if you still want to know." I asked as Caroline finished the make-up.

"Of course we want to know, don't we Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, of course."

I smiled. "Ok but I want you to promise me to not tell the reason to anybody. Promise?"

"Promise." They said at the same time. I glanced between them both and started.

"You are the first one I tell the truth about that and please don't be mad at me. The whole day I had to think about Stefan. How it would be if I married him instead of Damon. I had to think about what we went through, how much I loved him and how much he loved me and how hurt I was when he left. And as I walked to the altar I wished Stefan would be standing there waiting for me. And then Stefan was there at the entrance and as I was him all our memories came back to my mind and I just couldn't marry Damon with Stefan being there. I ran away from the church and Stefan followed me and told me that you, Caroline, called him and told him that Damon and I marry and he came because he couldn't stand the sight of the two of us together and couldn't let me marry his brother. I told him what happened in the past two years and that I was a wreck without him and then Damon appeared and now I'm here going to marry Damon again. And the truth is that I don't even love him the way he loves me. I only said yes to his proposal because he made me a bit happier but actually I have never stopped loving Stefan. It has always just been Stefan."

Caroline and Bonnie sat down on the bed during my "speech" and looked shocked. Caroline spoke first.

"But why do you marry Damon now? Why do you not split up with him and get together with Stefan again now that he appeared and obviously still loves you?"

"Because it is not that easy Caroline! I promised myself that I'm never going to be hurt by a man again and Damon would never hurt me."

"But Stefan would also never hurt you on purpose. He left you because he thought you would want Damon, didn't he?" Bonnie said.

"Yes he thought that but that still doesn't change anything. And now he is gone again so I can't talk to him anymore."

"And why did he leave now?" Caroline asked again.

"Because when Damon appeared I had to make clear that my leaving at the wedding had nothing to do with Stefan's appearance. I told Damon that I love him and only him and don't have feelings for Stefan anymore although I told Stefan before Damon's appearance that I still have feelings for him and have never stopped thinking about him. But-"

"But now he thinks that you only love Damon and lied to him. That is why he left." Bonnie finished my sentence.

"Yes I think so. But the only thing I want to do now is telling him that it is not true that I love Damon."

"But Elena, please. Don't marry Damon, don't go into a marriage with a man you don't love. This would ruin you. You always dreamed of a wedding with the man you love more than anything and obviously this man is not Damon but maybe Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"But even if. I can't choose anymore. I can't go to Damon and tell him that I don't love him and never have but his brother."

"Yes you can, Elena! If I were Damon I would want the truth. So go to him and tell him you don't want to marry him. And if you want then we can help you, right Bonnie? We will always be there for you, no matter what."

"Of course we will Elena. And if he will hate you he doesn't know that he can be glad to not get into a marriage in which you don't love him."

"Ok then I think I will talk to him. Did Damon maybe tell you when we should marry again?"

"Yeah we still have two hours or so." Bonnie said.

"Ok thank you." I said. "And now can you please help me get out of that dress?"

"Yeah of course we can." They said.

Bonnie just started to unzip the zipper as someone knocked at the door.

"Do you expect someone Elena? Because Damon only told us to come to the hotel." Caroline asked.

"No I don't. But can you please open the door?"

Caroline went and opened the door and talked with someone but I didn't hear who it was nor what they were talking about.

Then she came back and wanted Bonnie to come with her.

As Bonnie came back she told me there was someone who wanted to talk to me and I should come with her.

We took the elevator down to the foyer and then I saw a familiar face.

'No it can't be him' I thought.

Caroline told me that I have two hours and that they would wait for me at the Grill and then waved goodbye.

As they left I talked to him.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you; I want you to explain some things to me."

"You wanna talk. _Again._ Seems to be your new hobby." I said in an attempt to be funny.

"Elena I am serious. Just this one talk and I am gone if you want that."

"Fine then talk."

"Not here, come with me."

He took my hand and lead me to the elevator and then to my room.

"What do you want, Stefan?" I asked as we got to my room.

"Tell me the truth about your feelings, Elena."

"I have already told you how I feel for you and Damon."

"Yes and then Damon appeared and you told him that you love him and don't have any feelings for me and if you ask me it sounded very convincing."

"But it's not true what I told Damon. I told you the truth Stefan, that I don't love him, that I still love you. It has always been you Stefan and it will always be you. And now tell me, Stefan, do you still love me? Do you still have feelings for me?" I asked while stepping forward so our faces were only a few inches apart.

"And what would change if I still love you and have never stopped?"

"It would change so much, Stefan." I said my hands to his cheeks so I could cup his beautiful face. I looked at him memorizing his face all over again and then I stared into his beautiful emerald green eyes.  
>"I just wanted to go Damon to talk to him, to tell him the truth that I love you and not him and don't to marry him anymore nor be together with him anymore and Bonnie and Caroline wanted to escort me so I don't have to be alone when I break his heart."<p>

"Just like you broke mine several times? You know it must be a miracle that it still exists."

"Stefan stop! I broke up with you the first time because I just experienced that my boyfriend is a vampire, the second time because everyone I loved was in danger because of our relationship and the third time you broke up with me because you thought that would be safer for me. I know that I killed you inside when I told you I kissed Damon but I have already told you why I did that and why I started a relationship with him. But I love you Stefan. I don't even know why because this is so not the smartest thing but I can't live without you. And if you still love me then show it Stefan, please do anything to show it"

And then the thing happened I waited for so long. He kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. My chapters will all come out anytime between Friday and Sunday, because then I have the most time to write for this story. Just wanted you to know that :D But I hope that the next chapter comes out eventually before because I already know what exactly will happen.<strong>

**Please leave a review and let me know what you liked/disliked.**

**xo-A**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey guys! I am so so soooo sorry it took me so long to update but school was SO busy and then I had writer's block. ._.**

**But here is finally the next chapter! :)**

**I hope you guys like it and thank you sooo much for your reviews and alerts! I love reading your reviews, each brings a smile to my face : )**

**And... OMG Thursday's episode? I LOVE IT *-* The stelena scenes and the big twist with the blood line :O  
>I just hope Rose was made by Elijah so they will NEVER kill him again I just love him too much to let him die :D<br>****And Stelena... So tragic :( Poor Stefan, If I were him I would have already had some suicide thoughts :D  
>Let's face it: He hasn't had any fun scene in the whole season and we're almost throught it :o<br>Just kidding, I mean Stefan is NEVER going to die, the series is about him ;)  
><strong>

**But next episode... ugh, I really don't know what I should think. It is probably, because of the new promo, it is going to be delena (Now I am free to say I hate delena sry ^^) and Stefan hitting Alaric? Okay probably just getting his Alter Ego out but WHY IS DELENA HOLDING HANDS? :( (If that happens I am going to scream at my notebook and then [If there isn't anything that can make it better] the episode will land on my "I don't like it" list together with 3x10 and 3x02 :D)  
>My dear Stefan, I can see how he will be if those two get together :(<br>And what do you think? To whom is he going to say "No matter how hard I try to get her back, none of that matters if she has feelings for someone else"?  
>I bet Alaric or Klaus... probably Klaus though that wouldn't make sense :D<strong>

**What did you think of the episode? Loved it like I did? :D**

**Enough talking here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the Vampire Diaries.**

**(Although I would love to own Stefan, Klaus, Damon, Caroline, Rebekah, Elijah and Lexi... and Katherine :D)**

* * *

><p>"And if you still love me then show it Stefan, please do anything to show it."<p>

And then the thing happened I waited for so long. He kissed me.

He kissed me and I didn't stop him because I wanted that so much and missed it so much. So we kissed with so much lust, passion and _love_ I thought I would explode, something I have never felt before, and we only pulled away when we needed to breathe, only to continue as passionate as before. I held onto his neck with one hand to pull myself as close to him as possible and with the other hand I stroked his beautiful face, his hair and his well-formed upper part of the body.  
>Stefan held my face with both of his hands, just as in old times. Then he moved his hands from my face to my waist and kept them there before he moved one hand up and down my spine and pushing me more into him, if that was even possible causing chills to go up and down my spine and my mind to go crazy.<p>

A voice in the back of my mind said 'Don't do that. This is wrong and you know that. You are supposed to meet Damon later and break up with him and not distract yourself with his brother!', but I didn't care because I wanted that and waited two long years for that.

In between kisses I groaned his name because, god, he was still _so _good and still knew what I wanted. In between tongues battling and sloppy, mouth open kisses he pushed me against the next wall so he was on top of me. I took off his jacket worked on the buttons of his shirt but they just didn't want open, 'Stupid, little buttons' I thought. He noticed that and opened his shirt himself and took it off. As it was gone I literally stared at his body because it was the best I have ever seen. Apparently he noticed that and I could imagine the grin he had on his face and as I looked up he wore one. He crushed his lips against mine again but I pulled away.

"Stefan. The dress, I gotta get out of that dress."

In response he just nodded, so I turned around and faster than I could think he unzipped my dress and I just had to slip out of it. When I turned around he has already pressed me against the wall again and I spread my legs around his waist. He groaned as I kissed his neck and chest. As I finally kissed him on the lips, he put his hands under my butt and moved us just in time to the bed.

He pressed me down on the mattress and again kissed his way down my body and moving his hands up and down my thighs. I groaned his name in satisfaction, he was still as good as before and I love it just as much as before.

I struggled with his belt and pushed his pants down with my feet. Soon our underwear was also taken off and I really didn't want this moment to ever end.

After we were done, Stefan collapsed on top of me and moved next to me, so I could lay my head on his chest. Playing with his fingers I told him: "Have I ever told you that you are beautiful?"

He chuckled, "Well, maybe not often enough."

"Okay now I am telling you. Stefan Salvatore, you are the most beautiful man, inside and outside, that I have ever met and have I told you that I adore your eyes? Well now you know, I love your eyes."

"You know, it's not that I can't say the same about you, Elena Gilbert. Now, how can I thank you for your compliments?"

"I think you can give me at least a kiss. Or two, or three or more. "

He grinned and then attacked my lips again. After a while spending with kissing he rolled us over so he was again on top of me. I would have loved to continue what we just did but I had to meet Caroline and Bonnie later and then Damon.

"Stefan…" I said in between kisses.

"Stefan, I have to meet Caroline and Bonnie later and then Damon and I don't know how much time I have left. Let me see."

He sighed but then agreed. I moved out of bed to find my cell phone because of some odd reasons my hotel room didn't have a clock.

"Do you accidentally know at what time you came to the hotel?"

"I think at 11 or so."

"What? Oh my God I have only a half hour left to get ready and then meet Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill." I said frightened that time flew by so fast.

"Maybe you could help me. Can you please find something for me to wear? Just jeans and a T-Shirt."

"Or you could wear nothing at all. I always liked you best without anything on." He said, smirking.

"Stefan, I am serious. You get out of that bed and pleas find something for me to wear while I am taking a quick shower."

"Good idea, I can join you."

"No you can't. I have to hurry and if you join me we won't get out of here until tomorrow."

He sighed, "Fine whatever you want."

"Thank you Stefan." I told him and then ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I took my shower and dressed as fast as I could and, thankfully, I had still twenty minutes left.

"Stefan are you ready? We don't have much time left." I shouted into the bathroom. Somehow we still ended up showering together, much to his joy.

"Yeah just one more second."

"We don't have time for more seconds."

"I'm ready, 'Lena. Calm down." He said kissing me, because he knew for sure, this would calm me down.

"I will be there by your side. You can count on me; I'm never leaving you again because I love you."

I smiled and replied "I love you too. Now please tell me that you had your car with you."

"No but we can run, well I can run and take you with me."

"You mean running with your vampire speed? I don't know, I have never done that before."

"It's gonna be fun. Trust me."

I nodded and we headed to the door.

Outside, we walked a bit until we at a place where we were alone.

"So you wanna climb on my back or should I carry you in my arms."

"Oh… can I climb on your back? The last time I did that, I was a child and I always loved it."

"Well then jump on my back, little monkey."

"No, don't say that. I am not a monkey." I giggled and jumped onto his back.

Stefan laughed, god how much I loved this laugh.

"Oh yes you are my little monkey. Now are you ready?"  
>"Yes you can start."<p>

"Good now close your eyes and open them again in a few seconds ok?"

"Ok now go." I closed my eyes and opened them again in a few seconds like he told me. Everything was blurry and I couldn't recognize anything, because he ran that fast.

After a few minutes, 'God, he was fast', we have already been in the city in front of the Grill and I climbed off of him.

"Wow, you're fast." I laughed at him but he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a vampire thing. Now, you want to go in there or what?"

"I just need to talk to Bonnie and Caroline and then I have to go to Damon. He needs to know what happened and how I feel."

I took his hand and together we went into the Grill. It didn't take us long to find Bonnie and Caroline sitting in a corner near the bar. We approached and I still didn't let Stefan's hand go.

"Hey guys!" I greeted and smiled.  
>"Hi you two. Where have you been? Damon is waiting for you Elena." Bonnie said.<p>

"Oh my God, Stefan! I haven't seen you in so long." Caroline squeaked as she hugged Stefan.

"Well, actually he saw each other two hours ago." Stefan answered hugging her back.

"Yeah well no not really. We didn't really talk so we are doing it now."

"Then talk."

"Not here, come with me." Caroline responded. She took his hand and led him to the pool tables.

I turned my attention back to Bonnie.

"Yes, I know that Damon is waiting for me and I have to talk to him. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"I guess he waits for you at the church." Bonnie said. I nodded, waved at Bonnie and turned to leave the Grill.

"Hey Elena. What took you so long to come here? I thought you wanted to be here as soon as possible." I turned around to look at Bonnie.

"It was nothing." I said and felt myself blushing. 'You've always been bad at lying' I thought.

"Well I guess that 'nothing' has something to do with Stefan, doesn't it?" Bonnie stated with a grin.

"Look I will explain everything to you but now I have to meet Damon. See you later, Bon."

"Ok and don't forget I want details." She laughed. I had to laugh too and then left sending Stefan a text that I was heading to the church to talk to Damon but he could stay at the Grill with Caroline.

Once at the church it didn't take me long to find Damon. He stood at the back of the church. I was about to go there when I felt strong arms around my waist; I know whose those arms were.

"God Stefan." I turned around to face him "what are you doing here?"

He shrugged "I got your text."

"Yes and that text said that you should stay there so you could talk to Caroline."

"I know but she was okay with me coming here. So here I am. I can help you with Damon."

"Thanks but I have to talk to him myself, ok? But you can wait here or somewhere near."

"Ok I'll wait here. Make sure you come back."

"Of course I do."

"Good" he said and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled and moved away towards Damon.

He quickly saw me.

"Elena where have you been? And what are you wearing?" he asked confusion in his voice.

"I have to talk to you Damon and I don't know if you will like it."

"It has something to do with Stefan, doesn't it?"

"That doesn't matter Damon what matters is that I can't marry you neither now nor ever in the future. You have always been there for me in my darkest times someone I could count on and I really appreciate that. You are one of my best friends and a second brother to me. I love you, Damon, somehow I always have and will but I am not _in _love with you, and probably never have been. My heart belongs to someone else, it always has but I didn't want to hurt you though that's what I am doing right now. I am sorry Damon." I finished and walked away without looking back. I had tears in my eyes and I hurt him more than ever before.

I walked to the spot Stefan waited and I gladly ran into his arms.

"I hurt him Stefan and he doesn't deserve that. I hurt him so much." I let my tears roll down and clung to Stefan's shirt.

"Hey it is okay, everything is going to be okay. He deserves the truth and that's what you gave me. In the longer term that's better trust me. I know Damon, maybe you just weren't meant to be and there is someone else for him in the world who his soul belongs to." He said and lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye.

"Yeah I really hope so. He is a great person and deserves to be truly loved."

Stefan whipped away my tears and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"See now don't cry. Maybe you want to go back to the Grill and tell Bonnie and Caroline why you came so late?"

"Did you listen on our conversation?"

"Maybe and it is adorable when you blush."

I bumped his arm.

"Hey you weren't supposed to listen but I'd really like to talk to them. But at first we should better get my things out of the hotel room and into your home. If that's okay for you?"

"Of course. Look I have an idea. You can invite Bonnie and Caroline over while I get your things and bring them to the Boarding House ok?"

"Brilliant, what would I ever do without you?" I asked and smiled up at him. "I love you so much"

"Same here now let's go." He kissed me quickly, then took my hand and led us to the Grill, left me there and went on to the hotel.

I walked in the Grill to see Bonnie and Caroline still sitting there eating some salad. I walked to them, greeted them and then took a seat at their table.

"About the thing I came late here… you still wanna know?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Yes Elena and details, please." Bonnie said.

"I am going to tell you but not here. Let's go to Stefan's and talk there."

"What about Stefan? Isn't he going to be there?" Caroline asked.

"No he is getting my stuff from the hotel. He said we would have some hours alone. Now can one of you give us a ride?"

"Of course, let's go." Caroline said standing up from her chair and waiting for us to move.

"What about your salad?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I don't care about because Elena is going to tell us why she came late so please can we go now?" Caroline stated and I had to giggle.

"Come on Bonnie. We don't want to drive Care crazy now do we?"

The three of us went to Caroline's car and then drove to Stefan's. They hurried to go to the living room and pressed me down on the couch. "Now tell us. Everything!" They urged.

"Okay take a seat before that."

"You are teasing us aren't you Elena?" Bonnie said.

"God it is nothing surprising. You know when you left me and Stefan at the hotel? Well we talked and I told him that I still loved him and he loved me and in my room we kissed, things got more heated and…"

"Gosh you slept together? Oh Elena!" Caroline got up and hugged me.

"Okay what was that for?" I asked.

"Don't know. Worked with the moment." I laughed at that comment.

"Good and now details please. How was it?" Bonnie asked.

"Like it has always been with Stefan. And you know how Stefan gets me."

"Well say it. We need some refreshment it is more than two years ago."

I leaned back. "Good it was amazing better than ever before. If that is even possible."

"You mean you came?" Caroline eyed me and grinned. I had to blush.

"When did I not come together with Stefan." I rolled my eyes and grinned. 'Sex talk, how nice.' I thought.

"Well than he has to be a really good lover. Maybe I should try him out myself." Caroline laughed.

"No he is mine!" I stated firmly and grinned. It was true, that wonderful man was all mine.

"Just kidding I have already had his brother."

"Oh Caroline you are hopeless."

She laughed. "I know." At that we all had to laugh.

"So what are you doing now? I mean with Damon." Bonnie piped up.

"Well as you know I have talked to him but I hope you understand that I don't really want to talk about that one. Now what shall we do until Stefan is back?" I asked.

"Well maybe we could do a little shopping trip we have still 2 hours left so if we go now we can be back in time."

"And which money do we use."

"No money, we'll use my compelling skills."

I rolled my eyes just as Bonnie.

"Then let's go now."

We drove to the nearest shopping center, half an hour away. Caroline dragged us to literally _every _store in there. The good thing was, we never had to pay. However I still didn't have bought much until now.

"Elena, come on, don't you want to buy something good-looking for Stefan?" Caroline asked

"And what would that be?"

"All you need to get a man."

"Caroline…" Bonnie started.

"What? You know that I am right. Elena?"

"I think you might have a point but…"

"No but we are going to get something for you."

Then I stood in the dressing room only wearing a black lace set. 'Probably taking this one. He loves lace.' I thought.

Under the pile was a negligée I didn't recognize; Caroline must have put it there. It was short, like _really _short but also beautiful. It was white lace (of course) and had a big back- cutout. I tried it on and it fit perfectly like it was made for me. 'Definitely that one' I thought.

Caroline compelled the cashier so we didn't have to pay anything. In the car Caroline eventually asked.

"So you liked the negligée I put in there?"

"Oh Caroline but to be honest, yes I did."

"Let's hope you get to use it soon."

I just rolled my eyes at that.

An hour later Stefan _finally_ arrived home.

"Hey girls!" He greeted as he entered the living room.

I ran up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. "Finally." I murmured as I broke apart.

"I think we should go now" Bonnie said and walked out together with Caroline. As Caroline passed me she whispered into my ear "Don't forget what you bought". I rolled my eyes "Bye Stefan" she waved and was gone.

We were alone and I continued where we stopped and put his jacket off but this time he broke apart.

"Easy Elena. What happened?"

"Nothing I just missed you." I pouted.

"I was gone for not more than three hours"

"Enough for me to already miss you." I said and crushed my lips back to his.

After a few more kisses I grabbed my bag with the new underwear and ran with it to the bathroom.

"What now?" Stefan asked through the door.

"Nothing I just want to change." I answered.

After a few minutes I came out just wearing my negligée.

I caught him staring at me.

"You like it?" I asked trying to sound as sexy yet serious as I could.

He came to me and pushed me against the wall. That was enough if an answer.

Somehow we managed to move upstairs to his bedroom, where nothing had changed, and we had great sex _again._

After we finished I nestled on his chest.

"I think you pretty much liked it, didn't you?"

"Mhmm pretty much so."

I kissed him on his lips though he was half asleep.

"Good night, Stefan" I whispered but he has already fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept, just like nothing had ever happened to him. I turned the light off, moved back to Stefan and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me again xD<strong>

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? What did you love/like/dislike? What do you think will happen next? Leave some thoughts of yours and I will love them because I don't know what should happen in the next chapter :D**

**(Review-happiness- smile to A's face :D)**

**xo xo- A**


End file.
